Perfect
by Abby -WCD
Summary: Weeh. The play is finally being performed at school. Problem: Daisuke is still trying to get over the loss of Dark. Can Satoshi help? ...but of course...SatDai


Perfect

Summery: The Ice and Snow play for the school's anniversary is on. Daisuke is still dealing with Dark's departure, leaving Satoshi to comfort the depressed redhead. Yaoi- Daisuke Niwa/Satoshi Hiwatari (DN/SH). Angst/Fluff...hints of D/D? ::ponders::

WARNING: shonen-ai/yaoi...Daisuke/Satoshi. If you don't like male/male relationships, no read...and no flaming for THAT reason. Any other flames are okay as long as you don't mind a pissed Krad! oO;

Spoilers: For the anime! ::rewatches::

Disclamer: ...if this were mine, there wouldn't be just "hinting" in the anime/manga...::sad sigh::

* * *

"This isn't me."

Looking up into the mirror, Daisuke started at his made-up reflection. A blonde wig was loosely fastened on top of his crimson locks, hiding Daisuke's messy hair. Makeup covered his face, masking the child's true feelings. Drawing his eyelids closed, Daisuke whimpered, forgetting that his classmates were gathered in the same dressing room as him.

"Dark-kun..."

"It's not your fault, Niwa."

Daisuke snapped his eyes opened, jumping away from the familiar voice. Satoshi was leaning against the wall next to him, his crystal orbs glaring at nothing. The Commander wasn't in costume yet even though the play would be starting in less than an hour. With a fake smile, Daisuke stood up, walking towards the blue head.

"I know, Hiwatari-kun." Satoshi turned to look at Daisuke but the child had already walked past him, leaving his classmate to stare after his retreating Freedert figure. Satoshi frowned deeply.

"Then why are you still blaming yourself?"

"Oi! Everyone please take your seat...yes, yes, we're going to begin shortly," Takeshi Saehara yelled into the microphone, making the audience cover their ears from the high screeching from the sound system. Takeshi accidentally dropped the mike in surprise, causing an even louder wail. People glared at the clumsy brunette as he quickly snatched up the mike.

"Eh! Gomen, gomen...I've never used one of these cordless **_things-_**" Takeshi poked the top of the mike, causing a muffled "mmpth" to resound through the auditorium, "BUT I am good with electronics! At the police station I've used-"

"SAEHARA!" Blinking, Takeshi turned to see Riku glaring at him from backstage. He smiled dumbly.

"OhOH! Okay...geez...now that I have everyone's attention, we can start our school play: Ice and Snow!" Smirking, the lights went off, clouding the room in darkness. The audience gasped and started whispering to one another until a spotlight popped up on two actors on stage.

"Freedert...the time has come. I must leave." Daisuke blinked as Satoshi spoke, auburn orbs wide with disbelief. In front of him was a perfect image of Dark, with slate eyes replacing the usual amethyst ones. The voice that came from the Dark was Satoshi's though, who was now looking down at Daisuke in worry. The child's breath was caught short, leaving Daisuke to only stare. The audience began to mummer and growl.

"Daisuke?" The redhead ignored Riku's voice from behind the curtain, attention fully on Satoshi. He was lost in nothing as he stared at the Dark look-alike, convinced that his other self was truly back.

"...Dark...kun?" Satoshi winced, wished that he **_had_** changed his costume. Stepping forward, the blue-haired teen was going to shake Daisuke out of his haze but the redhead was faster. Within seconds Daisuke rushed into Satoshi's arms, his blonde wig falling onto the cold stage floor. The audience stared, wondering...thinking.

"Niwa-!" Daisuke pulled away just enough to look into Satoshi's crystal orbs, his own tearing freely. The stage makeup that he was wearing stood firm, not smearing from the child's upset. A broken smile plastered Daisuke's face.

"Just one last time, Dark-kun?" Satoshi stared, body rigid. The redhead fell back into the Commander's embrace, maroon eyes shutting. Satoshi, with only slight hesitation, wrapped his arms around Daisuke, his own orbs closing. The two rocked together, the shorter one breaking down in sobs and whimpers. Everyone simply stared.

"...What...the HELL...?" Riku whispered, gawking at the scene on stage. Risa stood next to her, brown eyes just as wide as her twin's.

"One...last time. Daisuke," Satoshi whispered, placing his chin on top of Daisuke's messy crimson hair. He hugged the Niwa tightly with the passion he'd always carried in his heart, crystals burning with hot tears. From his shoulder Satoshi felt a soft smile.

"Thank you...Satoshi-kun."

Suddenly the curtains closed, enclosing the engaging scene. The crowd booed, wanting to see more. From behind the curtain though, the students stared at the two.

"Maybe there are fairy tale endings. Right, Krad?" From above, two winged figures watched their other selves. Krad smirked.

"Perhaps. But it's always bittersweet. Never perfect." Dark glanced down at the two on stage whom were still holding each other. Musing, he smiled as he saw the peaceful look on Daisuke's face that had been missing for two months now. His precious red haired self was now truly happy, even without him. Nodding with acceptance, Dark caught Krad's golden gaze.

"Maybe not perfect, but pretty damn close."

---(another day)---

"Hiwatari...?" Satoshi turned away from his novel to look at his redhead, slate gaze focusing slowly. Daisuke sat next to him on the couch, leaning into the Commander's shoulder. With one arm draped around him, Daisuke stared at his classmate, cheeks burning.

"Yes?" Satoshi closed his book, placing it on the coffee table in front of him. Daisuke fell further into Hiwatari's embrace, leaning his head against his friend's chest. Satoshi, now both arms free, wrapped them around the redhead. Daisuke exhaled sweetly.

"Thank you for doing this. I'm just...so alone...without him-" Fresh tears clouded Daisuke's eyes, drowning the crimson orbs. Satoshi sighed sadly, holding onto Daisuke tightly. The Niwa blushed furiously with his ongoing tears.

"It's perfectly okay, Daisuke. Because...I really like it." Daisuke blinked out a few tears as he sat up, staring at his classmate. The Commander was glaring the other way (as usual -.-;;), but this time a faint pink tinted his cheeks. Daisuke grinned.

"So do I, Satoshi-kun." Satoshi turned to gaze into Daisuke's orbs, but instead his mouth moved to the smaller boy in front of him. Once their lips touched the two froze, lost in time. They both pulled apart awkwardly.

"Gomen nasai-!" They both whispered, eyes darting away from each other. But once crystal met crimson again, their lips crashed into each other, filling the other fully. Dark smiled as he watched from far.

"Pretty damn perfect."

---owari---

N/A: Weeh! I luff this pairing!! ::smilesmile::

Now...review...if you wish to...::luffs reviews...gives reviewers more fanficcies::


End file.
